


Can I?

by bobbersbme



Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Derek Hale, But of course they are dating, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Consent, Dating Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Dating without calling it dating, Enthusiastic Consent, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Living Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Rimming, first time rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbersbme/pseuds/bobbersbme
Summary: Sterek KinktoberPrompt: Beta Derek x Human Stiles - RimmingDerek just comes out with it and asks, if Stiles blood wasn't already all in his dick, it would have been in that instant.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931017
Comments: 2
Kudos: 166
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Can I?

Derek just comes out and asks,

"Can I rim you?"

Of course, he asks while he had two fingers deep in Stiles ass, the pads of his fingers rubbing insistently at his prostate while his other hand was wrapped around his dick and stroking him. His skin slick with lube and precum and Derek's eyes were so intense, flashing blue as Stiles' gaze was a haze of lust and need. Fuck, Derek just watching him like this, seeing the way that the werewolf got so turned on just watching as he writhed under his touch, the control he had over Stiles' body, it was insane.

Now though, he was thinking about something else than just Derek's fingers in his ass, even as he moaned at the way those fingers pressed more causing him to throw his head back with the sound. Fuck.

The thought of Derek behind him, lips pressed against him, tongue inside him instead of those thick fingers. Shit. Shit oh, that was something to think about. 

They hadn't done that yet, they'd been hooking up for a few months now. Of course, they called it hooking up but in reality, it was so much more. If it was just hooking up, Derek wouldn't have refused for years just because Stiles was a teenager. This thing had been something they were dancing around for years, years during a time when Derek was the only constant in his life.

Sure, Scott was his brother, and he loved him like one, but Derek, he was always there when Stiles needed him. He was always the one that picked up when he woke up in a cold sweat from the terror of whatever was hunting them. He was the one that didn't just forget about their plans to go off with his girlfriend. He was the one that even if would always question and roll his eyes at Stiles inane ramblings, he LISTENED for hours and hell, sometimes came up with good interjections to the rambling that Stiles had missed. 

Stiles stopped being surprised by that eventually.

Now though, summer before college started, already plans for Derek and him to get an apartment while they were out of Beacon Hills, and yep, they were hooking up, dating without calling it dating. Period. They were dating, hell, soon they were going to be living together, and neither of them had considered anything else.

Looking at Derek now as he took Stiles apart with his hands, and he asked THAT, oh, just the thought of Derek's tongue in his ass had Stiles coming over himself with a filthy moan as his cum striped his skin while Derek continued to stroke him through it.

It was as he was coming down from his orgasmic high and Derek was handing him a bottle of water to take a sip from,

"Did you mean that?"

Swallowing, Stiles didn't want to get ahead of himself, they'd never talked about it, but now that Derek had said, god, he really really wanted that.

"Yea, I did. I want to, but only if you want to."

As always, Derek's eyes were so intense. He always, ALWAYS made sure that Stiles could stop anything they did, veto everything if he wanted. Stiles in turn did the same for him. His sourwolf had been physically and emotionally abused by far too many people in the past, like hell he was going to be one of them.

"Fuck yea."

It didn't happen right away, considering they had had to pack up all of their stuff they wanted to take with them, get settled before Stiles' first semester started. It wasn't until a week before his classes had started, that they'd finished unpacking, that the apartment they were renting was all neat and tidy, that Stiles had brought it up again. He knew he'd have to be the one to bring it up again, now that Derek had opened the door, he wouldn't pressure Stiles.

So, he did, and that night, after a very thorough shower, Stiles was on their bed, on all fours, as Derek ran his hand down Stiles' back. Breathing in deep, his eyes closed, of course, it wasn't the first time he'd been in this position, but usually, it was waiting for fingers, not, oh oh... Derek's hands after running back up his thighs were parting his cheeks, and the feeling of his stubble brushing against his sensitive skin as he pressed his lips like a kiss against his puckered hole. Fuck, oh that was new, really new. He just might like that, scratch the might.

Feeling something wet had him biting his lip, Derek's tongue, oh, he felt the tip of his tongue dip inside, wiggling, pushing, stabbing a little pasted his rim and fuck, he couldn't help the hungry moan at the sensations.

"Fuck Stiles, you look so good like this."

Stiles went to say something but all that came out was a gasp as Derek dove right back in, his tongue licking, thrusting into him, eating him out like he was starving and Stiles was the only thing he ever wanted to taste again.

"Derek, fuck Der,"

He cried out as he felt his orgasm fast approaching as Derek kept going. His were shaking, and his chock was dribbling precum like a sieve. All the feelings Derek was causing him was making his skin feel ten times warmer, for a man that sometimes barely talked outside of his expressive eyebrows, boy did he know how to use his tongue like this! Stiles didn't know what to focus on, maybe the scrape of Derek's stubble, or the press of his tongue, and then, then he was coming with a cry, cum pouring from him onto the sheets of the bed. 

Whimpering at how sensitive he was now as Derek's stubble brushed over his skin pressing a soft last kiss to his rim before he pulled back. Hearing the rustling of material as Stiles was so shaky, hearing the sound of skin on skin, he barely was able to look over his shoulder to glimpse Derek stroking himself and coming all over Stiles' back, drawing another moan at the gorgeous sight.

After Derek rubbed his cum into Stiles skin, not able to help himself, a bit of clean up and they were lying curled up on the bed, beside the patch of cum. Stiles still felt so shaky from the intensity of his orgasm, didn't stop his mouth though, never did.

"I wouldn't mind trying that next."

It was with a smile that Derek leaned to bring his lips to Stiles,

“We can absolutely do that.”


End file.
